


Family Dinner

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [47]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Holidays, Just Shin Mao being Shin Mao, M/M, Mao Mao's mom is a sweetheart, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat help Mao Mao’s mom make dinner. Mao Mao’s sisters also arrive
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Family Dinner

“Alrighty, Adorabat. Do you think you could roll up the cookie dough into small balls and place them on these cookie sheets?” Mao Mao’s mom asks Adorabat. “Can do!” Adorabat nods. “Mao Mao, can you help me set up the tree, I haven’t gotten a chance to do yet.” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “Sure thing, mom. Where is it?” Mao Mao asks. “Storage room number four.” Mao Mao’s mom responds. Mao Mao gets up and strolls out of the room. “Alright, now...Badgerclops.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she turns to me. “Yeah?” I ask. “...I need you to help with making some of the dishes for dinner. Think you can do the salad for me?” Mao Mao’s mom ask. “Sounds like a piece of cake!” I nod. 

“Good! Now I just need to make the stuffing and rice balls.” Mao Mao’s mom lists off. “Rice balls?” I ask as I approach the counter top that already has the ingredients I need on it. “Yeah, Shin and the girls just love them. I mean, I like them too, but they are on a whole ‘nother level when it comes to rice balls.” Mao Mao’s mom tells. “Hmm...does Mao Mao like rice balls?” I ask. “Mao Mao likes them about the same amount I do. What Mao Mao really likes however is-” Mao Mao’s mom starts. “Clobber, right?” I ask. “I’m guessing you come across Mao Mao’s first love then?” Mao Mao’s mom giggles. “You could say that. But apparently there's this whole thing about how it’s like, forbidden in his family or something?” I recall. 

“Oh my gosh. Argh...Shin why do you have to be like this…?” Mao Mao’s mom groans. “...Is there something I’m missing here?” I ask. “Yeah...that’s not true at all. Shin made that up.” Mao Mao’s mom tells as she starts on the stuffing. “What?! Why would he do that?” I ask. “Ho ho ho, let me tell you at dinner. That story ALWAYS embarrasses Shin.” Mao Mao’s mom chuckles. “Please do!” I beg as I turn my robotic hand into a knife and begin to chop the lettuce. “Oh! You are full of surprises!” Mao Mao’s mom says as she stares at my arm in awe. “Yep. Built it myself!” I tell. 

“How are these?” Adorabat asks as she presents the cookie dough balls on the cookie sheet. Mao Mao’s mom looks over the cookie dough balls. “Perfect, hun! Now we just gotta put these in the oven...but first…” Mao Mao’s mom trails off as she slips on some oven mitts. She opens up the oven and takes out two sheets of fresh cookies. Mao Mao’s mom then, in a very graceful motion, moves the cookies off the sheets. After that she takes the other two cookie sheets with the cookie dough balls and puts them in the oven. “Now you just need to make more balls for these sheets.” Mao Mao’s mom points. “That was probably the most graceful thing I’ve ever seen.” I whisper to myself. 

“I got the tree, mom.” Mao Mao announced as he comes back into the room with a fake evergreen tree. “Alright. Now I can help you decorate that once I’ve finished up here.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she starts making the stuffing. “So...any idea when the others are going to arrive.” Mao Mao asks. “Your father said that we had an hour...but I don’t trust that man’s judgment in time estimates.” Mao Mao’s mom answers. “Do you need any help with dinner?” Mao Mao asks. “If you could take the cookies out when they are done, that would be lovely.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she puts the stuffing in the oven. “Your mom’s really good at giving out tasks.” I point out. “I would hope so, given that I had a high ranking position at work.” Mao Mao’s mom tells. 

“Oh right, Mao Mao mentioned that you worked a lot.” I recall. “Yes, a bit too much I would say. I wish could have been home more. But when you have six kids to feed, seven if you count my husband. Then you have to take on a job that takes quite a bit more of your time. I could have stayed home, or even gotten a less time consuming job, if Shin didn’t sit on his hoard of hero treasure like some sort of wrinkly dragon.” Mao Mao’s mom bemoans. “How is work anyways, mom?” Mao Mao asks. “Funny that you should mention that, sweetie. I actually have an announcement to make at dinner.” Mao Mao’s mom says. 

“Really? What kind of announcement?” Mao Mao asks. “I’ll tell all when everyone is at the table for dinner.” Mao Mao’s mom says cryptically. “All that needs to be done for dinner now is the rice balls, right...mom?” I ask. It’s so weird calling somebody mom again. ...It’s nice, though. “Oh! That’s right! Thank you for reminding me, Badgerclops!” Mao Mao’s mom thanks as she gets back to work. Mao Mao checks the oven. “The cookies are just about ready, how are those cookie dough balls coming, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Almost done!” Adorabat answers as she keeps on rolling that dough. “Ah, it’s so nice to actually cook with other people again.” Mao Mao’s mom sighs. “I guess dad doesn’t cook with you?” Mao Mao asks. “Mao Mao, your father couldn't cook to save his life, even if he could be bothered. And besides, I very rarely got a chance to cook for myself when traveling for work.” Mao Mao’s mom tells as she rolls up the rice balls. “I think we’re done here with dinner. Mao Mao, how are those cookies?” Mao Mao’s mom says as she puts the finishing touches on the rice balls. Mao Mao peaks in the oven. “They’re done!” Mao Mao says as he puts on oven mitts and pulls the cookies out of the oven. 

“Cookie dough balls are ready!” Adorabat announces. “Perfect timing!” Mao Mao’s mom giggles as her son takes the cookie sheets with cookie dough on them and places them in the oven. “Ah...now we just have for everything to be ready, which is the perfect time to set up the Solifest plant.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she approaches the fake tree that Mao Mao left in the living room area. “I wanna help!” Adorabat says as she begins to fly into the air. “Oh no you don’t, young lady. You have to wash your wings first!” Mao Mao points out. “Whoops! You’re right!” Adorabat says as she lands by the sink. I stretch my arm out and turn on the faucet for her. 

“That brings me back to when you were tiny, Mao Mao.” Mao Mao’s mom giggles. ...Does she know? Like, she hasn’t asked how we met or anything, nor why we brought a child here. Has she pieced it together that Mao Mao and I are together? “Oh! By the way, son. I noticed you are wearing a bracer now.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. Huh, right on cue. “O-oh. Um, so you noticed.” Mao Mao says shyly. “All clean!” Adorabat says as she holds her her now wet, yet clean wings. 

“Now that your cleaned up you can help with the tree.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. “How about it, boys? Wanna help with the tree?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “Always.” Mao Mao responds. “Sure.” I chirp. 

**_One tree decoration session later…_ **

“Looks good.” I point out. “Yep. But there is one last detail that brings it all together.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she holds up a tree topper in the shape of the sun. “Hey, it’s kind of like the one at home!” Adorabat chimes as she points at the tree topper that Mao Mao’s mom is holding. “Are you ready, Mao Mao?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “For what?” Mao Mao asks. “Putting the sun on top of the tree, of course!” Mao Mao’s mom giggles. “...Shouldn't we get Adorabat to do it?” Mao Mao asks. “It’s okay! I did the one at home!” Adorabat chirps. 

“You heard the lady!” Mao Mao’s mom says as she hands the sun to her son. “Okay, fine.” Mao Mao grumbles as he blushes. Mao Mao’s mom picks up Mao Mao from behind and holds him up from under his armpits. Huh, Mao Mao looks longer for some reason. “Alright, son! Put the sun on the tree.” Mao Mao’s mom instructs as she holds him near the top of said tree. Mao Mao places the sun on top of the tree and his mother puts him down. “What’s with that look, sourpuss?” Mao Mao’s mom teases. “I don’t know...I’m just not a baby anymore…” Mao Mao grumbles. “Oh, Mao Mao. You’ll ALWAYS be my baby. You’ll get what I mean when you have your own kids.” Mao Mao’s mom giggles. ...Yikes, she really doesn’t know, does she? 

“Now, everything should be ready to take out of the oven and placed on the table.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she heads back over into the kitchen area. “We should really tell her, dude.” I whisper to Mao Mao. “Don’t you think I know that?!” Mao Mao whisper yells at me. “Okay, but like...when are you doing that?” I ask. “...I’ll try to casually mention it at dinner.” Mao Mao says. “Okay, dude.” I nod. “I could use a hand or two setting up the table.” Mao Mao’s mom speaks up. “Coming!” Adorabat, Mao Mao and I say together as we all rush over to the kitchen area. I don’t think Mao Mao’s mom is...phobic. But I do wonder why Mao Mao has been putting this off…

Maybe his dad is super uncool about that stuff? Maybe his sisters are too? Well, whatever the case might be, I’ll be there to stand by him. 

And protect him if they try to hurt him. 

“Badgerclops? Are you okay, sweetie?” Mao Mao’s mom asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.” I assure. “Well okay. It’s just you had this really serious expression on your face.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. “Sorry, I was just...thinking about stuff.” I tell. “Hmm. Well, if you say your okay…” Mao Mao’s mom trails off, with clear concern still in her voice. “I am.” I nod. 

“Can you put this on the table?” Mao Mao’s mom asks as she hands me the bowl of salad I chopped, now dressed and ready to eat. “Sure.” I nod as I head over to the table and place the bowl down on it. Mao Mao comes up beside me and places some other dishes on the table. Adorabat air drops a basket of buns on the table. “And...done!” Mao Mao’s mom says as she rests the last two dishes on the table. “Now all we need are-” Mao Mao’s mom starts. “Mother. We have arrived.” A feminine sounding voice greets. “Ah, right on time.” Mao Mao’s mom claps. 

Mao Mao’s sisters all come into the room single file. It’s kind of creepy if I’m being honest. “Hello, girls. I’m glad you could all make it.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she goes in to hug each one. “It’s been a while, mom.” A bulky sister says. “Ah, it’s has, my little Brunhilde.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she gives her a hug. Mao Mao’s mom goes through each daughter giving them hugs and greetings. “So, who’s the badger and blue bat?” A sister wearing a gold scarf asks. “Oh! These two are Badgerclops and Adorabat, they’re Mao Mao’s guests.” Mao Mao’s mom explains. 

“We could have brought guests?” A sister wearing a cape and a band on her head asks. “If you asked, then yes.” Mao Mao’s mom nods. “Where is father?” A sister wearing a hat asks. “RIGHT HERE, MY DAUGHTER!” Shin Mao proclaims as he struts into the room is his armor. “Father.” All of Mao Mao’s sisters greet at the same time as they take a knee. 

Okay, did Shin Mao run a cult or something? This is really weird. I hear Mao Mao’s mom sigh. “Let’s start dinner, shall we?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. Mao Mao’s sisters all get up and take a seat on one side of the table. Mao Mao, Adorabat and I take a seat opposite to Mao Mao’s sisters. Finally, Mao Mao’s mom and dad take a seat at each end of the table. “So, mom. You said you had an announcement?” Mao Mao brings up. “Ah, that’s right! Ahem! Everybody, I have an announcement to make.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she pulls out a party popper.

Everyone turns their attention to Mao Mao’s mom as she pops the popper. “I am now retired!” Mao Mao’s mom announces. “Aw, that’s great, mom!” Mao Mao says as he begins to clap. I begin to clap along side him. Adorabat quickly smacks her wings together to simulate clapping. “Congratulations.” “That’s wonderful.” “Bravo!” “You’ve earned it, mom!” “It’s been a long time coming.” Mao Mao’s sisters all say as they begin to applaud too. “Thank you, thank you. It’s so nice that I’ll finally get to take it easy now.” Mao Mao’s mom waves off as she blushes. I hear what sounds like grumbling before someone clears their throat. 

We all look towards the source of the sound, which is Shin. “I have an announcement too!” He boldly proclaims. “Oh, really?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “Yes. Really. As you all may know, your mother and I are getting on in age.” Shin points out. Nobody responds, we all look to each other with questioning looks. “So I figured that I should assure the family line continues somehow...by sparking some...competition.” Shin explains. “Shin…” Mao Mao’s mom warns. “So. Whoever gets married and has a child first, wins the house and the Mao fortune.” Shin Mao finishes. I raise my hand up in the air.

“Yes, um...the badger with the eye patch?” Shin Mao calls on me. “Does that apply to Mao Mao as well?” I ask. Please let it apply. Please let it apply. “Who?” Shin Mao asks. “Our son, you fool!” Mao Mao’s mom growls. “AH! Yes, him. Sure, it also applies to Mar Mar.” Shin waves off casually. “But I doubt he’s getting married anytime soon so…” Shin Mao shrugs. It’s pretty clear that Shin wants one of his daughters to win. “What happens when we get married and have a child?” A sister wearing a cloak asks. “Simple, your mother and I have to move out.” Shin explains. “What?” Mao Mao’s mom says in the most deadpan voice I’ve ever heard from her. 

I look over to Mao Mao who’s just staring at his bracer with a shocked expression. I begin to chuckle, which turns into giggles. Which turns into full on hysterics. “Um...what’s so funny?” Shin asks. “I-I-IT’S J-JUST T-T-TOO G-GOOD!” I laugh. “Wha…?” Shin questions. “YOU’RE SUCH A DUMB IDIOT!” I laugh as I point a finger at him. “Well, he’s got you there, Shin.” Mao Mao’s mom agrees. “RUDE!” Shin exclaims. “Ho…This just too good! Mao Mao, don’t you have an announcement to make?” I rhetorically ask. Mao Mao looks up from his bracer and looks to everybody at the table. “...I won?” Mao Mao whispers. “What was that, dear?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. 

“Oh! I get what was so funny now!” Adorabat giggles. “What?” Asks Brunhilde. “...Mom.” Mao Mao starts. “Yes?” She asks, clear worry in her voice. “I like men.” Mao Mao confesses. Mao Mao’s mom rolls her eyes. “Well, duh, son. Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. “What? Wait, have I ever told you?” Mao Mao asks. “No. But the buff man on that pillow in your room is a pretty big hint...not to mention those...ahem,  _ books. _ ” Mao Mao’s mom explains. Mao Mao turns a worrying shade of red. “But I’m still proud of you for having the courage to tell me.” Mao Mao’s mom praises. Dawh. I love her so much!

“...There is still something I’m not telling you.” Mao Mao confesses. “Oh?” Mao Mao’s mom tilts her head. “Son, you can tell me anything.” Mao Mao’s mom assures. “Promise you won’t get mad?” Mao Mao asks. “Promise.” Mao Mao’s mom promises. Mao Mao takes a deep breath. “Me and Badgerclops are engaged and Adorabat is our adopted daughter!” Mao Mao exclaims loudly. 

A moment of silence passes through the room. Nobody dare speaks a word. 

“Badgerclops and I.” A sister wearing a hat corrects. Mao Mao’s mom puts her hands over her mouth. “What?” Mao Mao’s mom breathes. “Badgerclops and I are getting married and Adorabat is our daughter.” Mao Mao repeats. “...” Mao Mao’s mom seems to be frozen. “Mom? Are you o-” Mao Mao starts. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Mao Mao’s mom screams. “I’M A GRANNY! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED! AHH! COME HERE, MY-SON-IN-LAW! GIVE ME A HUG!” Mao Mao’s mom screams as she jumps out her seat and rushes over to give me a hug. 

“Do you think she’s taking it well?” I ask Mao Mao as his mom gives me a really tight hug. “I’d say so. I just hope she doesn’t crush Adorabat.” Mao Mao points out. “Right! I have a grand-baby now! Come here, child!” Mao Mao’s mom says as she holds out her arms. “Okay, grandma!” Adorabat says as she flies into Mao Mao’s mom’s arms. “W-W-When’s the wedding?” Shin Mao asks. I look at Shin, who is clearly freaking out. Guess he shouldn't have promised he would give up his house and all his money to the first kid to get married and have a kid. 

Oh well, not like I care. In fact...I think I’m gonna mess with him. 

“Oh? Haven’t you heard? It’s...TOMORROW!” I lie. Shin’s eyes widen in shock. “Dad?” One of Mao Mao’s sisters asks. Shin tips over and crashes to the ground. Shin ends up falling out of his armor. “WHY IS DAD TINY?!” One of Mao Mao’s sisters scream. “...I honestly though he was big.” I hear another sister confess. “Are you two actually getting married tomorrow?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “No. Badgerclops was just messing with dad. We are thinking some time in spring or summer.” Mao Mao clarifys. 

“Alright...that makes much more sense.” Mao Mao’s mom sighs. “Is dad gonna be okay?” Mao Mao’s sister that is wearing the gold scarf asks. “His ego with recover. Speaking of ego. I never told you why Shin fears cobbler so much.” Mao Mao’s mom points out as she hands Adorabat. “Nooooo…” Shin whines on the floor. Mao Mao’s mom plucks her husband off the floor and puts him back on his chair. “Shin. You sort of deserve this. You just gave the house away without my consent, much less my input.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. “Can grandma live with us?” Adorabat asks. “Mom, I’ll just give you the house.” Mao Mao offers. “That’s sweet, Mao Mao.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she takes her seat.

“So, the reason why Shin hates cobbler so much is...because he’s mildly allergic to it.” Mao Mao’s mom explains. “Oh...that’s kind of lame.” I point out. “That’s not the interesting part. The interesting parts are the effects and how-slash-where we found out he was allergic.” Mao Mao’s mom tells. “Please don’t.” Shin begs. “We found out on our honeymoon. Shin had some cobbler. And...to keep things brief and to protect the innocence of a child that is in the room...Shin got REALLY bad gas and...it ruined a certain... _ mood  _ that was in the room before hand _. _ ” Mao Mao’s mom tells. Mao Mao and all of his sister groan. 

“Oh! And he gets acne like a greasy teen!” Mao Mao’s mom adds. “Does anybody else have any other announcements?” Shin asks, trying to change the subject. “Mom.” Brunhilde starts. “Yes?” Mao Mao’s mom responds. “Why do all of you go to your mother first?!” Shin Mao asks angrily. “Why is the tiny man so angry?” Adorabat asks Mao Mao. Shin Mao slams his head on the table. I wanna high five Adorabat so bad right now. “Go on.” Mao Mao’s mom urges her daughter. “...I have two girlfriends.” Brunhilde tells. Mao Mao’s mom gets a concerned expression on her face. 

“Brunhilde...it’s not good to cheat on someone…” Mao Mao’s mom starts. Brunhilde begins to panic and shakes her head very quickly. “No,no,no! You don’t understand! The three of us are together! I’m dating both of them, they are dating me and each other!” Brunhilde explains. “Oh! Well...then that’s lovely! You should bring them over sometime!” Mao Mao’s mom giggles. “Oh, we should eat before the food goes cold!” Mao Mao’s mom points out. 

Thus, we all dug in, with the exception of Shin, who still has his head on the table. The food was great.

But honestly; Mao Mao’s mom's reaction was way better.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Shin Mao: Whoever gets married first and has a child gets everything I own!  
> Badgerclops: You fool! You activated my trap card! You are now banished to RAISIN JAIL!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this holiday special! Happy Holidays, y’all!


End file.
